Benutzer Diskussion:Pain88/Archiv1
Archiv1 Vorgehen also ich hab da schon einpaar Sachen im Kopf. Wir machens so das jeder eine Skala kriegt. Wie bei Narutopedia bei den Charakteren so in der Art: man kann wie du siehst bei 1-5 abgeben (1 schlecht, 5 gut) die sollen bei den Kämpfen entscheident sein. Damit es aber fair bleibt und nicht jeder überall 5 = 45 Punkte hat gibt es eine Grenze von 24 Punkten. Außerdem werde ich 10 Seiten mit den Namen Raum 1-10 erstellen. User die gern kämpfen würden werden von mir/Forum auf die Seiten verlinkt aber es dürfen bis jetzt nur zwei gegeneinander kämpfen die Kämpfe dauern genau 4 Stunden nach 22 Uhr 15 Stunden damit ich auch als Jury mitbekomme wer gewinnt. Aber bevor wir starten können müssen wir einpaar Sachen regeln (Vorlagen usw.). Deswegen kriegst du von mir Adminrechte.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 13:01, 25. Jan. 2011 (UTC) dein Charakter ist echt gut geworden. Du brauchst nur noch die Charakterstatistik hier ist sie: vergesse aber nicht, dass es nicht überschreiten 24 darf.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 12:34, 26. Jan. 2011 (UTC) wirkt das dann nicht i-wie geklaut (ist glaub ich schon genug, dass wir Steckbriefe und Statistiken benutzen). Mach am besten was von hier http://www.textspace.net/ . Ich wollte noch was sagen kling jetzt seltsam, aber eigentlich ist Roxas67 der Gründer dieses Wikis (ich hab es für ihn erstellt). Dachte mir du willst das vielleicht wissen.Gruß[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 13:32, 4. Feb. 2011 (UTC) klar gerne. Ich such nach vorlage aber erst später (mach noch meinen Chara fertig).[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 16:31, 4. Feb. 2011 (UTC) der alte mann ist aus Tekken, die anderen sind aus Kingdom Hearts (ein echt tolles Spiel).[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 16:41, 4. Feb. 2011 (UTC) soll ich die Hochladen?[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 16:56, 4. Feb. 2011 (UTC) wie ist diese http://de.kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Aqua nimm dir am besten einpaar Bilder aus Final Fantasy (am besten von Final Fantasy Wiki). Ich würde aber nicht soviele nehmen, wenn ich du wäre (schlißlich heißt es ja Naruto Fantasy RPG)Gruß[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 17:13, 4. Feb. 2011 (UTC) zu Wikia: Hast wohl Recht (18 Wikis sind für einen 14 Jährigen wohl echt zu viel). Zu Abi: hab ich vor (hab aber noch zwei Jahre bis Abi).[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 20:08, 4. Feb. 2011 (UTC) wie ist dieser Chara http://www.ps3vault.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/04/Final_Fantasy_XIII_Large.png ich dachte du willst sie neben (ich bleib erst bei einem Chara). Ich hab am 19.3[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 21:04, 4. Feb. 2011 (UTC) wir haben momentan Probleme mit den Steckbriefen (ist dir sicherlich aufgefallen, dass die toogler nicht gehen). Deswegen würde ich dir empfeheln deine Steckbriefe umzuprogramieren (so dass man nur ein Bild einfügen kann). Ich mach das mal kurz bei dir ok?[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 09:44, 6. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Yuna hi bist wohl auch ein yuna fan :D hättest du was dagegen wenn ich ne zweite yuna macehn würde? ich würds dann als von orochimaru geschaffene klonin machen damits nen sinn hat. aber wenns dich stört such ich mir wen andres aus=) [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'YunaHatake']](Dissi) 20:05, 21. Feb. 2011 (UTC) macht nix ich antworte ja auch spät erst :P ich werd mich am we mal ransetzen udn mir was überlegen=) [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'YunaHatake']](Dissi) 07:07, 23. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ich kann mit bloßen Auge nur ein Fehler beim Mizukagen entdecken. Was ich dich fragen wollte, wo hat dir das jonny geschrieben? habs jetzt ersetzt[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 10:57, 26. Feb. 2011 (UTC) das Wiki war urspürnglich Roxas67s Idee, aber hatte dann keine Lust mehr und um ehrlich zu sein ich auch nicht mehr (haben eben keine tollen Geschichten wie du oder Lipi). Wenn du hier noch was machen willst könnte ich dir noch Bürokratenrechte geben[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 17:16, 7. Apr. 2011 (UTC) soll ich dein Forum hier erstellen?[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 17:45, 7. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Hier[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 17:54, 7. Apr. 2011 (UTC) und hast du schon i-was in den Forum geschrieben?[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 12:18, 11. Apr. 2011 (UTC) XD XD du wirst es nicht glauben, aber ich hab gestern Abend auch mit Sum gechattet (wenn man anmeckern als chatten bezeichnen kann XD). Keine schlechte Idee mit der neuen Karte, aber du wirst wohl auf dich alleine gestellt sein (Roxas67 hats aufgegeben, Lipi hat sein eigenes Wiki gegründet, S17 wird die ganze Woche lang nicht on gehen und ich beschäftige mich in der nächsten Zeit mal mit meinen Top 6 Wikis XD). Aber natürlich werde ich nicht dafür sorgen, dass du hier alleine bleibst. Ich werde immer mal vorbei schauen und hab auch schon einpaar Leute, die dir eventuel helfen könnten. Folgende Benutzer solltest du mal kontaktieren: YunaHatake, Leya Uzumaki, Sasuke der Ninja und Shinru Uchiha. Könntest auch Lipi mal fragen. Vergiss nicht, dass du Bürokratenrechte hast, dass heißt 1.dass ich dir traue und 2.dass du jeden zum Admin machen kannst (also sei weise XD)[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 12:40, 11. Apr. 2011 (UTC) wow, danke! ich versuch weise mit meinem amt umzugehn^^ [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'YunaHatake']](Dissi) 15:38, 13. Jun. 2011 (UTC) danke :D ich bin halt evolifan xD mmh da muss ich leider zugeben dass ich keine ahnung von syntax hab :/ hab die tabelle geklaut von narutopedia und den inhalt verändert :P wo bist du eigendlich her?=) [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'YunaHatake']](Dissi) 22:16, 16. Jun. 2011 (UTC) tut mir leid hab gestern vergessen dir zu antworten :P jaja ohne job kein moos^^ ich hab zurzeit nen kreativüberfluss deshalb kommt soviel xD danke! muss aber leider gestehn das ich hilfe hatte bei der geschichte, weil ich dann doch nich soooo kreativ bin :D und die fliegende insel kommt aus dem film laputa das schloss im himmel. lg an die ehemalige frankfurterin=) [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'YunaHatake']](Dissi) 11:49, 18. Jun. 2011 (UTC) die idee find ich gut! die schurken könnten dann attentate auf versorgungswege/ brücken und so machen. ich hab mir überlegt, da wir ja 1000 jahre oder so nach shippuden sind könnten wir ja auch ein bissl fortschritt reinbringen. zb. könnten handelsgüter mit luftschiffen(zeppelinartig nich so flugezeugmässig^^) oder dampfloks transportiert werden. was hälst du davon?=) [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'YunaHatake']](Dissi) 17:24, 19. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ja das mit dem handel durch kuchiyose ist schwach :P aber das könnte man durch luftschiffe ersetzen. [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'YunaHatake']](Dissi) 19:00, 19. Jun. 2011 (UTC) hehe aber wir arbeiten ja nich gegeneinander sondern miteinander also brauchste garnit schritt halten :P achso meintest du des^^ das ist ja ne ziemlich große menge an Gütern die jedes mal verschickt werden also ist das schon logisch wenn es dafür bestimmte orte gibt wo ein großes siegel ist mit dem die sachen dann verschickt werden. mmh und diese orte müssen dann an besondren stellen sein und sind deshalb nicht einfach mitten in konoha zb und dadurch sind die angreifbar für deine mafia :P [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'YunaHatake']](Dissi) 20:49, 19. Jun. 2011 (UTC) hey, die bilder such ich einfach bei google^^ hmm da kenn ich mich nich mit aus :/ ich habs bei sorakage vom google übersetzer der zeigt das an. sonst wüsst ich des auch nich :/ [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'YunaHatake']](Dissi) 03:38, 21. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Hintergrund ich glaub ich hätte da was für dich XD. Es ist MediaWiki:Sidebar und da kannst du einfügen, was du gern in dem linken Kasten (der im Monobook) hättest. Viel Spaß erstmal damit. Für den Hintergrund bräuchten wir erstmal einpaar Ideen[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 16:48, 21. Jun. 2011 (UTC) das hat noch gefehlt :P danke fürs machen! [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'YunaHatake']](Dissi) 16:12, 22. Jun. 2011 (UTC) mmh habs grad probiert. da stimmt was nich :/ bei mir funzt es nich. [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'YunaHatake']](Dissi) 16:16, 22. Jun. 2011 (UTC) bei Beatrix Hatake [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'YunaHatake']](Dissi) 16:21, 22. Jun. 2011 (UTC) aah okay hauptsache jetz funktionierts :P die vorlagen haben die bestimmt auch irgendwo geklaut und angepasst^^ [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'YunaHatake']](Dissi) 16:37, 22. Jun. 2011 (UTC) jup benutz auch mono. des neue design gefällt mir nich und ich find vorallem nix xD [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'YunaHatake']](Dissi) 16:52, 22. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :ich hatte dir geschrieben, dass ich Peace darum gebeten habe die Hauptseite zu erneuern (du gehst ja leider nie auf icq on XD). Bisjetzt konnte er nur soviel machen. Für weiteres braucht er noch Ideen. Und da du die neue "Erzieherin" des Wikis bist, überlass ich dir die Ideen (schreib deine Ideen einfach auf seine Dissi.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 17:23, 22. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::deine Idee ist eigentlich sehr gut. Und wir haben auch was, was wir endlich mal benutzen sollten XD. Überleg dir noch mal eine gute Story Handlung und schreib es auf einen Blog. Dann können wir eine Pro und Kontra aktion starten.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 17:46, 22. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Kampfräume sieht ja schonmal gut aus. Aber es muss noch ein Timer angebaut werden. Ich werde heute bzw. morgen mal Laxi anschreiben, damit er das einbaut http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif [[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 19:58, 22. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :so der Countdown geht XD. HIER kannst du den Counter einstellen und die Farbe ändern XD[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 20:22, 22. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::also du gehst auf die Vorlage:Countdown und drückst dann bearbeiten. Dann ist da ein Datum (zur Zeit June 24 2011 07:00:00 UTC+1). Das änderst du einfach. Die Farbe kannst du ändern bei color die Farbe schreibst (wenn du willst, kann ich das machen XD sag einfach die Farbe)[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 21:04, 22. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :::HIER XD[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 21:56, 22. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ---- hey, danke fürs kontrollieren :P hatte keine lust nochmal drüber zu schaun^^ sagmal das zeichen von namigakure, hast du das selber gemacht? wenn du magst mach ich dir das mal in schön, weil das kraglige kann ich mit meinem ordnungsfetish nich sehn :D [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'YunaHatake']](Dissi) 20:46, 25. Jun. 2011 (UTC) okay mach ich gern :P hab schon ein 2. bild von auron aber danke=) [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'YunaHatake']](Dissi) 21:05, 25. Jun. 2011 (UTC) gut so ? :P [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'YunaHatake']](Dissi) 21:14, 25. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ich habs ein mal gezeichnet und dann vervielfahct damits 4 sind^^ klar mach dir gern die zeichen =) [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'YunaHatake']](Dissi) 21:24, 25. Jun. 2011 (UTC) tjaaa ich hab gute spione ;) [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'YunaHatake']](Dissi) 22:12, 25. Jun. 2011 (UTC) man die kategorien vergess ich jedesmal^^ danke [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'YunaHatake']](Dissi) 09:59, 27. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Projekt des Monats hey Pain88, ich wollte kurz nochmal an das PdM erinnern XD[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 14:47, 3. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :hoffentlich verlierst du nicht kommplet die Lust XD. Gönn dir am besten die Pause (wir sehen uns dann, wenn du wieder zurück bist)[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 16:07, 3. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Chat-Funktion hey Pain, ich hab jetzt die Chat-Funktion freigeschaltet. Damit kannst du mit anderen Benutzern ganz leicht chatten und musst nicht warten, bis der jenige auf seine Dissi schaut. Die Chat-Funktion kannst du über HIER erreichen. Viel Spaß damit[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 14:22, 7. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ---- hey, da bist du ja wieder^^ das macht nix meine bilder heißen SangoHatake also gibts keine überschneidungen =) [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'YunaHatake']](Dissi) 12:50, 18. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ich hab schon ein paar leuten links zu unsrem wiki auf die disse gesetzt aber bisher wollte niemand :/ [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'YunaHatake']](Dissi) 13:07, 19. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Ja ich mach mir auch gerade nen erfundenen Chara :)) Justin 18:23, 19. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Also ich weiß nicht die meisten Benutzen jetzt den neuen Lokk, ich auch und umstellen werd ich nicht da ich mit dem Monobook schwierigkeiten habe... Justin 11:44, 20. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Ach ich hätte dan villeicht eine Idee: Ich könnte mich besser im neuen Look ums Wiki kümmern und ihr im Monobook Design damit jeder Benutzer ein gutes Design und co. sehen kann, das wäre doch mal was, ich hab DP schon auf die Adminrechte angesprochen...Justin 11:47, 20. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Danke damit hast du mir wirklich arbeit erspart :) Justin 13:23, 20. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ich hab hier mal was auf die schnelle gemacht. wie findest dus? [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'YunaHatake']](Dissi) 17:16, 20. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Datei:NarutoFantasyWiki.png du sag mal der dp14 hatte vor längerem ja mal den link zum chat gepostet auf unsre dissen. funktioniert des bei dir auch nich? ich komm da nur zu ner seite wo der chat erklärt wird. [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'YunaHatake']](Dissi) 19:52, 20. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Hey ich hab gesehen Yuna hat nen guten Banner erstellt. DP14 hat mir die Adminrechte noch nicht gegeben, wenn du das machst kümmere ich mich um den Banner und wie schon gesagt um den Neuen Look Design hier im Wiki. Gruß, JustinFrage stellen! Keine sorge mit MediaWiki kenne ich mich sehr gut aus :) ''JustinFrage stellen! Das war bei mir auch ich guck mir das mal an... Gruß, ''JustinFrage stellen! Ach ja nochwas: wenn du Verbesserungsvorschläge hast, sag bescheid...JustinFrage stellen! meinst du den banner? Dann stimmt vllt was mit den Parametern nicht, ich guck mir das mal an...Justin 17:31, 21. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Was genau meinst du denn? Also den Banner hab ich jetzt nochmal überarbeitet...Justin 17:40, 21. Jul. 2011 (UTC) aasoo, sry das liegt an meiner signatur...muss ich nocmal überarbeiten...Justin 20:06, 21. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Hi, also ich wollte nur sagen das ich vorhab die Auszeichnungen wieder zu aktivieren, da die meisten Benutzer den neuen Look benutzen und ich finde das sie zum Wiki sehr gut passen, wenn du was dagegen hast sag bescheid ;-) Ach und wie gefällt dir das neue Webicon? sieht man den Sasuke kopf? XD links daneben stehen die Buchstaben N F und W für Naruto Fantasy Wiki, die kann man leider nicht gut erkennen, ist halt 25x25 pixel :) Gruß, Justin 10:36, 23. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Ich weiß nicht ob das möglich ist, würde dich das denn stören? Du siehst es ja nicht und die Auszeichnungen sind ja nur so zum Spaß und um mehr Artikelbearbeitungen zu machen, und jetzt wollte ich mich eigentlich um das Design im Monobook kümmern. Gruß Justin 22:14, 23. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Hi! Also ich hab jetzt die Navigation für den Monobook gemacht, wie sieht das aus? Ach und den Programmierteil für den Monobook Skin hab ich auch schon gemacht ich muss jetzt nur noch ein Hintergrund Skin machen, ich fände ein Oasis Skin für den Monobook gut, so wie beim Naruto Wiki. Gruß, Justin 11:06, 24. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Ich bin jetzt dabei einen Monobook Oasis Skin zu machen, wenn du irgentwelche bestimmten Charas da mithaben willst, lade bitte ein Bild des Charas (Vollständig, nicht Portrait) hoch. Aber nur Gif! Gruß, Justin 11:43, 24. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Naja jetzt ists auch egal ich wollts schnell fertig haben, so und jetzt muss ich noch den Hintergrund verbessern, dann habe ich den Monobook und den Neuen Look fertig ;-) Gruß, Justin 14:52, 24. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Kein Problem, denk immer daran: Nicht verzagen, Justin fragen ;-) Aber ich bin noch nicht fertig, du siehst ja selbst das der Hintergrund zweimal also gesplittet ist...Das ändere ich auch noch...Gruß, Justin 18:53, 24. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Jedenfalls bin ich jetzt auch auf Mono umgesiegen, aber zwischendurch auchmal den neuen...jedenfallsist das Webicon auch zusehen, ein Sasuke kopf ;-) wenn du selbst eins hast dann lad es hoch und ich kann das dann auch nehmen wen dir das jetzige nicht gefällt. Wie du die Naviation im Mono ändern musst weißt du ja oder? Justin 19:07, 24. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Also den Hintergrund fand ich nicht so toll deshalb hab ich mal im Naruto Wiki gefragt und mir macht da jmnd ein Bild als Hintergrund...Gruß, Justin 10:18, 25. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Kommentar Button??? Ich bin nicht sicher ob ich weiß was du meinst warte einen Augenblick ich guck mal...Justin 10:30, 25. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Also ich hab jetzt mal was geändert, komm al in den Chat und erklär mir genau was du meinst...Justin 10:33, 25. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Test test